Father
by Yoru no Kuronue
Summary: Axel was found on Luxord's doorstep when he was twelve. At fourteen, Luxord began using Axel to the fullest extent. At seventeen, Axel escapes; however, his brutal past quickly catches up. But is Luxord really beyond saving?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: I know, I know. More Axel rape. Well, there's not enough of it!**

**Kuronue: You're a sicko…**

**Yoru: Thank you, I know. But this one will be interesting, I promise. Full of love triangles and crazy rapist soldiers and SoRiku as well as AkuZeku!**

**Kuronue: And that's supposed to make it better?**

**Yoru: Yes.**

**Kuronue:…ah.**

Like most heirs to the throne, Sora was the apple of his father's eye. A beautiful young man with untamable chestnut hair and smiling blue eyes, he caught attention wherever he went – which was why he was rarely allowed out of the castle walls.

He had never thought much about the dangers of going out on his own. He thought that his father was paranoid, and he thought that the soldiers got in the way. He even thought that the royal crest on his ring would get him out of any trouble.

He was very wrong.

As he walked past an alley, an arm shot out and wrapped around his waist. He was jerked back into the alley before he could scream, and then a hand was covering his mouth.

"Princes should know better," a voice purred in his ear. He fought desperately as he was dragged into a doorway, shoved to the ground, and had his hands tightly bound behind his back. A rag was over his mouth as he opened it to start screaming for help.

"Gods, you're just a kid," came the voice again, and Sora turned his tear-streaked face to see a boy not much older than him staring down. Brownish-red hair, far wilder than Sora's had ever been, stuck out from a pale, angular face; the look would have been strange on anyone else, but on this boy it was oddly gorgeous. Shockingly green eyes stared into Sora's blue ones, looking him over critically. Sora wondered if the boy's hair was actually much redder; he looked like he hadn't washed in a very long time.

"Lux is gonna be happy," he murmured, sitting next to Sora, "But damn you to Hells for bein' so little. I'm feelin' bad now."

Sora looked down, sniffling. He wasn't particularly afraid of the redheaded boy, but he wondered about "Lux." Had he been kidnapped by some gang? He looked around his prison – a small, two room shack made of wood. Gangs wouldn't live in a place like this…

"Axel," someone called from outside. The redhead looked up as a man with impossibly blonde hair came into the shack, looking down at Sora.

"Who's…oh, Axel. Good boy," the man, whom Sora assumed was "Lux," purred. The Prince started shaking as the man approached.

"He's quite pretty." Lux touched Sora's face with a calloused hand, making Sora whimper and attempt to move away. He barely noticed the redhead, Axel, stand.

"H-hey, Lux, he's just a kid. Leave him alone. Ain't as valuable hurt, yeah?"

Sora breathed a sigh of relief as Lux took his hand away.

"You're right, Axel. However, that means someone's going to have to take his place," the blonde purred, moving toward Axel. Sora held his breath as Axel looked away.

"I ain't your plaything, Luxord," the redhead murmured. Sora flinched as Luxord grabbed Axel's jaw painfully and yanked his face around to look at him. The redhead grabbed Luxord's wrist, wincing.

"You keep your place," Luxord hissed, shoving Axel's face away. Axel rubbed at his jaw, looking down.

"Jus' sayin'," he muttered.

"Watch what you say," Luxord snapped, moving toward Sora again. The Prince started trembling; if Luxord treated his friend like that…

"It looks like you're safe for now, little Prince. Now let's talk about a ransom. How much, do you think?" Luxord mused, absently stroking Sora's hair.

"I dunno," Axel murmured, scrambling to find a piece of paper and a charcoal stick. Luxord snatched them from him, writing a ransom note quickly and folding it.

"Take this to the nearest guard," he instructed, handing it to Axel. The redhead's startling eyes slid to Sora.

"I'd rather you did it." He pushed the paper back at Luxord. The blonde man frowned.

"Axel…"

"You ain't staying here to hurt him," Axel said firmly. Luxord scowled at him, but stood.

"Fine. It's not like you can stop me if I decided to do it," he growled, leaving the shack. Axel's legs gave out, and he landed next to Sora.

"Thought he was gonna hit me again," he murmured almost inaudibly. Sora looked at him sympathetically, even as scared as he was. Axel was clearly very abused. The redhead looked back at him.

"I can't let ya go, or Lux'll kill me. But I'll try not to let 'im hurt ya," he promised quietly. Sora nodded, closing his eyes.

* * *

Luxord returned an hour later, looking very smug.

"That letter should get to the King quickly. If I want you, I'd better take you now," he purred, moving toward Sora. Axel stood quickly and got between them.

"No," he snapped. Luxord growled and pushed him aside, into the wall.

"Shut _up_, you insolent brat," he snarled, grabbing Sora's hair and pulling him up. Sora cried out, struggling hard. Axel got up and lunged, grabbing Sora out of Luxord's hands and pushing him behind him. Sora was trapped between Axel and the wall, so the door was out of the question. However, he preferred his current position to Luxord's hands.

"I ain't gonna shut up! He's the Prince! You ain't gonna have him! Fuck me instead!" Axel snapped. Sora's eyes widened, and he shook his head frantically. He couldn't allow this sacrifice! Luxord laughed.

"Seems the Prince has something to say about that."

"Don't care. Fuck me," Axel hissed, undoing the tie at the top of his ragged shirt and revealing a rather toned expanse of pale but dirty skin. Luxord shrugged.

"Get in the room, then," he grumbled.

"You first," Axel murmured, gently pushing Sora down and binding his hands to a wall support. As Luxord went into the other room, Sora begged Axel with his eyes. The redhead resolutely didn't look at him, instead touching the top of his head briefly as he left Sora to his muffled screaming.

* * *

Axel was met with Luxord's glower as he entered the room.

"Get on the bed," the blonde man snapped, and Axel complied. Luxord unfastened his pants and slid them off, doing the same with Axel's.

"You know that this is only a temporary respite for the Prince. I can have you anytime I want," he purred, parting Axel's legs roughly. The redhead closed his eyes and clutched the sheets, not wanting to look at Luxord's satisfied face.

He bit his lip to muffle a scream as Luxord shoved into him with no preparation. As the blonde man set up an erratic rhythm, Axel bit his knuckles to keep his cries in check. No matter how many times he was subjected to this torture, it never ceased to hurt the same. He could feel Luxord's hard shaft pressing into him so roughly, and though he never bled anymore, he knew the feeling of the sticky red dripping down his legs.

A wayward thrust hit his prostate, and Axel gasped. However, the thrust led to Luxord's climax, which was accompanied by a particularly hard thrust that brought a scream out of Axel's throat. He hoped that Sora's screaming covered his own so that the Prince wouldn't hear.

"Good boy," Luxord murmured, kissing Axel's ear mockingly. Axel flinched, curling up on his side as Luxord pulled out of him and pulled up his pants for him.

"I hate you," he hissed. Luxord chuckled.

"Good boy," he repeated. Suddenly the front door was kicked in, and Luxord was out of the window before Axel could move.

"Prince Sora!"

"Is he all right?"

Axel felt far too weak to exit through the window; all he managed was to fall off the bed. He tried to get up, but hands fastened over his upper arms and yanked him to his feet.

"I got the kidnapper!" a voice above him called, the soldier dragging him into the room. Axel struggled, fear clouding his senses. He could see that Sora was asleep in a silver-haired man's arms, and the ruckus did nothing to wake him.

"Let me go!" Axel cried, yanking at the hold on his arms. The struggles only earned him a place shoved against the wall as the soldier roped his arms together behind his back.

"You should have thought of the consequences of your actions," the soldier hissed, pulling Axel off the wall and holding him securely.

"…I know," Axel whispered, still fighting the hold on his arms. He didn't bother to deny the accusations; he had, after all, kidnapped Sora from the streets. The man holding Sora regarded Axel coldly.

"Zack, he's a child," he finally said. Zack shrugged.

"Child, adult, he still kidnapped the Prince. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: WE no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: Last chapter, I forgot to mention that this is part of a roleplay that MisterCreamPie and I are doing. Totally forgot to mention it.**

**Kuronue: PART of?**

**Yoru: Yeah, the whole thing is actually bigger and has more stuff in it…**

* * *

Zack shoved Axel to his knees in front of King Leon, who stared at him in shock.

"A…a boy kidnapped my son?" he stammered. Zack nodded.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness."

Leon approached Axel, who trembled at the utter fury in the King's eyes. Leon looked at him for a long moment, and then backhanded him sharply across the face. Axel hit the floor, curling up.

"How dare you," Leon hissed, rubbing his hand. Axel looked up at him, cheek reddening.

"H-he made me…please…"

"Who made you?" Leon snapped. Axel's eyes widened as he realized what he'd said.

"N-no one…ain't got no one…" Axel hid his face again, but Zack pulled him back up to his knees.

"Give me a name," Leon growled, approaching again. Axel shook his head frantically.

"He'll kill me!"

"If you give us this name, we will not hold you responsible for the kidnapping. We will protect you," Leon gritted out, "If you do not give us a name, you will be hanged."

"The Imperial Army can protect you easily," Zack added. Axel hung his head.

"If I tell you, your army ain't gonna matter. He'll still get me," he murmured. Leon sighed.

"Put him in a cell." He turned away as Zack grabbed Axel's arms. The boy struggled fruitlessly as the soldier dragged him out of the room.

"Lemme go! Lemme go!" he cried as Zack pulled him into the dungeons.

"Are you going to give us that name?" he asked, stopping in front of a cell. Axel shook his head.

"I can't!"

"Then you're not going to be free." Zack shoved Axel into the cell and shut the door. Axel immediately curled up in a ball, facing away from Zack.

"Give me that name," Zack snarled.

"…I'll think about it," Axel whispered, not turning. Zack nodded and walked away.

* * *

Axel lay alone in the darkness of the dungeon, curled up in a ball with his hands still tied behind him. He cried softly, feeling pathetic but seeing no reason not to cry.

_I can't give 'em Luxord. He'll find me, his people will find me and they'll kill me…_

Axel sniffled one more time, and then started fighting the rope around his wrists. After a moment of fruitless struggling, he calmed his panic and maneuvered his bound wrists under his legs and to the front. Using his teeth to work at the ropes, he began a desperate bid for freedom.

* * *

Zack stood at attention as Leon paced before him.

"I don't care how you get that name from him. If he won't give it to you, torture it out of him." Leon stopped pacing and sat down hard in a chair. Zack nodded.

"Then you really believe that he's not just trying to keep himself alive as long as possible by pretending there's someone else, Sire?" he asked. Leon shook his head.

"There's something far too innocent about him for that."

"But you want that name badly enough to torture him," Zack said quietly. Leon looked up at him, pain in his eyes.

"My son was almost taken from me," he murmured, looking away. Zack nodded again, bowing.

"I shall go question him, then, Your Highness." He turned and left the room, heading for the dungeons. Once at Axel's cell, he saw the boy working at the rope around his wrists.

"If you want freedom, you'll give us that name."

"Ain't giving it to you! Ain't dying like that!" Axel snarled, his struggles with the rope ceasing. Zack sighed.

"If you don't, I have orders to torture it out of you. Just give it to us; we can protect you afterward. We have an army. What does this man have that can pierce that?" he asked, getting thoroughly annoyed.

"People on the inside," Axel replied, going back to working on the ropes.

"That's impossible. All of our soldiers are background checked and tested. There are no impure Imperial soldiers."

"You ain't been outta this castle much," Axel muttered, giving up on the rope. Zack blinked in surprise.

"Well, no…I mean, I'm stationed here. What do they do?" he asked, not sure why he was asking or how he knew the boy was telling the truth.

"Ain't done nothing to me, but I ain't blind. I can see 'em beating on the others and holding 'em down while they…hurt them," Axel murmured, looking straight into Zack's eyes.

_His eyes are so green, it's unnerving_, Zack thought, _King Leon is right. There's something really innocent about this street rat._

"Well, regardless, if you don't give me a name, I'm calling in our torture artists. Speak now."

Axel looked away, but Zack saw his shaking. He sighed again, wishing his orders were different.

"You're condemning yourself," he murmured, turning and walking away. He knocked on an office door.

"What?" came a grouchy voice from inside.

"Your skills are required," Zack replied. A large blonde man opened the door, taking out his cigarette.

"Lemme get Lex, then," he grumbled, going up the stairs. Zack followed.

"Cid, he's just a kid. Don't…do anything drastic, at least not at first, okay?" he said quietly. Cid looked at him strangely.

"One of those with the eyes that see through you, eh?" he said, putting a hand on Zack's shoulder. Zack stared up at him in shock.

"What do you mean?"

"You just sound like you don't really want us to torture him at all. He beautiful?" Cid asked, patting Zack's shoulder sympathetically.

"Yeah, but he's a kid! It's just that he's the one who kidnapped the Prince, but he says someone made him do it. He's afraid to give us the name, so King Leon has ordered it tortured out of him."

"We'll just break a few fingers, okay? That kind of pain should do it in a kid," Cid said thoughtfully, knocking on Lexaeus' door. Lexaeus opened it, looking down at the already-tall Cid and towering over Zack.

"Yes?"

"Got a job. Come on," Cid said, gesturing at the dungeon. Lexaeus followed him to Axel's cell. The boy was cowering in the corner, shaking like a leaf.

"One last chance," Zack said venomously, inwardly hoping that Axel would break. Axel only shook his head, covering his face with his bound hands. Lexaeus reached out and grabbed the boy's arm, dragging him to his feet and out of the cell. Cid looked at Zack for a long moment before following Lexaeus and the struggling boy.

"You should probably stay out here," he said as he walked away. Zack nodded, watching them go into a room and shut the door. He could hear the boy begging them not to hurt him, and forced himself to tune it out.

* * *

Axel struggled as Lexaeus untied his hands and strapped one of his arms into a device, pushing one of his fingers into a set of rings.

"Okay, kid. This is how it works. You give us that name, and we don't hurt you. Got it, pretty one?" Cid purred, putting his hand on the lever of the device. Axel shook, just as much at the pet name than at the impending pain. Cid gave him a moment, and then with the silence, he brought his hand down hard on the lever.

Axel's finger cleanly snapped as the machine jerked in two different directions, and he screamed. Without even flinching, Lexaeus pulled the broken finger out and slid in Axel's index finger.

"Name, boy!" Cid snapped over Axel's sobbing. Axel stared at his mangled finger, memories flooding his mind of Luxord hurting him so many times…

Cid slammed his hand on the lever, breaking Axel's index finger. Axel screamed again.

"PLEASE! PLEASE STOP!"

"Please ain't in our vocabulary, pretty. Give us the name, or I break the next one." Cid put his hand on the lever again as Lexaeus slid in Axel's ring finger.

* * *

Zack stood, leaning against the wall outside of the torture room. He winced every time he heard Axel scream, and when the screams turned into loud begging, he almost went in to stop the pain. He had almost managed to tune it out when the Prince's silver-haired servant ran into him.

"Riku? What's wrong?"

"Zack! Where is the redhead?" Riku asked, panting a little. Zack gestured at the door just as another scream rang out.

"They're trying to get the name out of…"

"Stop the torture! That boy saved Sora from being raped!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: Well, there's not much feedback here. Please review – I really appreciate them.**

**Kuronue: I bet Gabe does too.**

**Yoru: Yep! So please don't just read and walk away. Press the little (eyes it) off-white button thing with the checkmark and give us your thoughts!**

Zack wasted no time. He burst into the room and grabbed the collar of Cid's shirt.

"Stop!" he cried, hurrying to the boy's side and carefully freeing his arm. Riku followed with some ice.

"What the hell, Zack?" Cid snapped, sitting back. Zack winced at the three broken fingers, trying to be gentle as he placed them on the ice. Axel cried out softly, closing his eyes.

Riku spoke up, "Prince Sora has informed me that this boy, Axel, gave up his body to keep his benefactor from raping Sora. The Prince has also revealed the man's name as Lux, though it hardly helps…"

"Luxord," Axel whispered, keeping his head lowered. Riku blinked down at him.

"What?"

"His name is Luxord." The redhead looked up at Zack, imploring him with his beautiful eyes. There was a long silence, and then Lexaeus lifted Axel like a small child. The redhead stared up at him, eyes wide.

"I am very fond of the Prince," Lexaeus murmured, carrying Axel out of the room. Zack smiled widely.

"Good ol', soft as a bunny Lex," he cooed. Cid cracked his knuckles next to Zack's head.

"Zackary…"

Zack gulped.

* * *

Axel looked around the room that he'd been deposited in. He'd never seen such grandeur – the bed on which he sat was covered in a down-filled coverlet and red silk. His fingers ached horribly, but he was so lost in the strange turn of events that he barely noticed. His confusion was so great that he didn't hear the door open and the soft humming accompanying his caregiver.

"Oh!...you're just a boy."

Axel looked up at the surprised tone, blinking at his nurse. The other boy was small and thin, with silvery-blue hair that fell messily over one blue eye. His skin was the color of porcelain, and Axel gulped. He'd never seen a person as beautiful as this boy.

"S-so're you," he muttered, looking down again.

"Well, yes, but I was expecting a man! A gallant knight!" the other boy cried.

"Knights don't kidnap kids," Axel snapped. He flinched in surprise as a hand touched his head.

"But they do protect them," his caretaker whispered. Axel pulled away, backing up slowly.

"Please don't touch me," he murmured, whimpering slightly as the nurse's weight settled on the bed.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to give you a little medicine to help the pain, and wrap up your fingers after that. My name is Zexion, just so you know who to call," Zexion informed him. Axel backed into the corner as Zexion advanced with a syringe.

"They all say that…please…" Axel closed his eyes tightly as Zexion advanced. His eyes shot open wide as the other boy's lips brushed over his. He jerked his face away, whimpering.

"There. You didn't even feel it, did you?" Zexion asked, smiling as he put down the empty syringe. Axel blinked in surprise as the pain in his fingers slowly dissipated.

"N-no…" he whispered. Zexion smiled and took his hand, starting to wrap Axel's fingers gently but securely.

"It's a special medicine that Vexen makes; he's the doctor. Takes away the pain for a good long while. I'm his apprentice, but he won't teach me how to make it until I'm better at this sort of thing. He says your fingers should heal up in about a month, so we'll keep medicating you. King Leon ordered that you be given the best care."

"Thanks," Axel murmured, not looking at Zexion.

"Why didn't you tell anyone what you did for Prince Sora?" Zexion asked suddenly.

"Who would've believed me?" Axel shot back. Zexion blushed slightly, nodding.

"I guess you're right. You're going to have to stay here for a while, though I bet King Leon wants you to live here…"

"Kick me out 'ventually," Axel muttered darkly. Zexion frowned.

"No. He wants you to stay. He said something about protecting you."

"I don't wanna stay."

"Where else would you go?" Zexion asked quietly. Axel finally looked up at him, eyes wide.

"I…dunno," he murmured.

"Exactly. Now, let's give you a bath," Zexion chirped, standing. Axel cocked his head.

"What's a bath?" he asked. Zexion stared at him for a long moment, and then laughed.

"Oh! Oh, you had me going for a minute. You're joking, right?" he chuckled.

"Ain't got no reason to joke," Axel said flatly. Zexion grabbed his wrist.

"Then you really, really need one!" He pulled Axel into the bathroom and started running a bath for him. Axel stood and watched, but when Zexion started trying to undress him, he jerked back and scrambled into the corner.

"No! Please!" He closed his eyes tightly and curled into a ball, whimpering softly as he felt Zexion kneel in front of him.

"Shhh…" Zexion reached out to touch Axel, but the redhead only flinched violently.

"I don't want to…please…" Axel begged quietly, curling tighter.

"Me neither!" Zexion cried suddenly. Axel opened his eyes, seeing Zexion curled in the same position as himself. The other boy's eyes were tightly closed, and he had his arms wrapped tightly around himself.

"Y-you ain't…hurting me…"

"No!" Zexion opened his eyes and looked straight at Axel, "I will not hurt you. I swear."

Axel stared at him for a long moment, and then nodded. Zexion reached out slowly and pulled Axel to his feet, letting him undress himself and then helping him into the tub. Axel moaned out loud at the feeling of warm water engulfing his aching body.

"Yeah, it is nice, isn't it?" Zexion chuckled, starting to wash Axel's body carefully. In his bliss, Axel didn't even flinch. Zexion winced inwardly at the number of bruises dotting Axel's otherwise beautiful body. He couldn't help but blush as he noticed that, when freed of the dirt clinging to him, Axel was completely gorgeous. His skin was much paler than Zexion had thought, but there was no sign of pastiness. Once he was clean, his dark eyes stood out against his pale skin.

Zexion barely noticed at first, but the already dark water had a strange reddish tint to it. He blinked down at it in surprise.

"Um, Axel…could I get you to stand up?" he asked, "You're bleeding somewhere."

Axel blanched.

"Ain't bad. It'll go away."

"I need to take care of all your injuries, or Vexen will punish me," Zexion said firmly, tugging on Axel's arm. Axel nodded slowly and stood, revealing the blood to be coming from his entrance. Zexion's eyes widened, and he ran out of the room. Axel sank back into the water, putting his head on his knees.

_He thinks I'm disgusting._

"—so you have to help him!" came Zexion's voice from outside. A tall, severe-looking blonde man stepped into the room, gesturing for Axel to stand. The redhead did as he was bid, and the blonde man reached out to touch his exposed backside. Axel sat down quickly, curling up in a ball.

"Please, no," he whispered. The blonde man sighed.

"Zexion, fetch Lexaeus. This is going to be harder than I had hoped."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: Yes, yes, I'm a terrible person to poor Axel. I just love him so much. I can't help myself.**

**Kuronue: You are a SADIST.**

**Yoru: And?**

Lexaeus looked down at the redheaded boy in the tub. Pity filled him – Axel's undeniably beautiful eyes were wide and terrified as he stared up at the man who had just finished torturing him. Lexaeus looked at Vexen, sighing.

"Do I really have to?" he asked quietly. Vexen nodded.

"I need to medicate him, and unfortunately he has been far too badly abused to trust me. Please hold him down as I asked you to." His voice betrayed little emotion, but Lexaeus knew the doctor was troubled. The normal furrow in his forehead was deeper than usual.

"I'll hold him," Lexaeus murmured, reaching toward Axel. The redhead scrambled out of the tub, trying to make a run for it, but Lexaeus grabbed his arms and held him securely. Axel started screaming, struggling madly. His skin was slippery from his bath, and Lexaeus was finding it difficult to hold on. Suddenly Zexion was there, grabbing Axel's uninjured hand.

"It's okay! If it feels weird, just squeeze my hand!" he shouted over Axel's screaming. For a moment, Lexaeus thought it was a lost cause. But then the redhead in his arms slowly stopped thrashing, instead squeezing Zexion's hand tightly as Vexen inserted two fingers to find the rip.

"Make it stop…please…" Axel begged Zexion, eyes filled with tears.

"Shh, shh. We're just trying to help," the other boy soothed, cradling Axel's hand like a protective mother. Axel started struggling weakly against Lexaeus again as Vexen's fingers stroked over the bleeding spot.

"Please…please…" he whispered, tears falling down his cheeks. Zexion kissed his hand, petting it gently.

"It'll be over in just a second," he reassured the redhead as Vexen finished applying the medication. The doctor removed his fingers, going to the tub and washing them off. Lexaeus let go of Axel, letting the boy immediately dive for the corner and curl up. Zexion followed, but Axel hid his face. Vexen unplugged the tub and ran a new bath.

"If you can, try to get him in here so he can relax. I imagine the reason he was bleeding at all was that his anal passage had relaxed in the last one. This time he won't, so see what you can do." He left the room, not looking back. Lexaeus looked over at Zexion, who was still trying to soothe Axel. The redhead would have none of it.

"Please come over here," Zexion begged, but Axel only shook his head and closed his eyes tightly.

"I'm going to kill whoever did this to him," Lexaeus growled, leaning against the wall. Zexion nodded.

"Please, Axel. I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered, holding out a hand. Axel covered his ears, whimpering. Lexaeus' eyes softened.

"I'm sorry, Zexion. We took away what trust you'd gained."

Zexion slumped down, but tried to cover his dejection.

"It's alright. I just want him to get better. I'm a nurse, and that's all," he said firmly.

"I don't think he needs a nurse, Zexion. He needs a friend," Lexaeus told him, leaving the room.

* * *

Zexion looked up as Lexaeus left, and then crawled closer to Axel.

"Hey. I'm not going to hurt you, all right?" he whispered, holding out his hand again. Axel opened his eyes, staring into Zexion's.

"They hurt me…" he murmured shakily.

"I won't, I promise," Zexion replied, carefully taking his hand, "See? I'm your friend. You don't have to be afraid."

Axel stared at him; slowly, almost unconsciously, his hand tightened around Zexion's.

"Okay! Let's get you back in the tub," Zexion chirped, pulling Axel up and helping him into the tub. Axel got in, letting go of Zexion's hand.

"Now since you're medicated, the water will stay nice and clean!" Zexion chirped. Axel nodded, staring into the clear water dreamily. They sat in silence for a moment, and then Zexion spoke again.

"I'm…I'm sorry for what happened to you."

"Ain't nothin' new," Axel replied dully, swirling the water around with his finger. Zexion leaned over and hugged him.

"That's terrible," he whispered. Axel hesitated, and then leaned on Zexion's shoulder.

"He seemed…so nice at first, ya know?" he whispered, tears forming in his eyes, "I miss 'im…the way he _used _to be…"

"What was he like? Does he have a name?" Zexion asked, petting Axel softly.

"Luxord. He was so nice and took care of me…I was only twelve when he picked me up off the streets," Axel murmured.

"I see. I understand that feeling. I was six when Vexen found me and brought me to live here. He and King Leon were the only ones to see the potential I had. And now you can stay here, and everyone will protect you! Lexaeus really seems to like you!" Zexion said soothingly, smiling gently at the redhead. Axel looked up at him, eyes wide.

"That's a new feelin'. Lux ain't ever liked me, don't think," he murmured, looking down again.

"He took you in, though," Zexion said, confused.

"Started rapin' me when I turned fourteen," Axel told him, still staring at the water. Zexion held him tighter, feeling terrible.

"Luxord…sounds kind of familiar. We had a Luxord in the guards, I think."

"He was a guard, but he got kicked out for rapin' a peasant. 'Course, he didn't tell me that 'til he'd fucked me a few times," Axel muttered bitterly.

"I fear for the young of our generation. Stories about people our age getting raped sure come up a lot," Zexion murmured. Axel nodded.

"At least Lux moved on to one person. That's a relief," he said, pulling away from Zexion and playing in the water again.

"But…that one person was you. Nobody deserves that," Zexion whispered, watching him sadly.

"…he knew I had nowhere else ta go." Axel resolutely didn't look at Zexion.

"But now you do! Somewhere friendly!" Zexion chirped, hugging him again. Axel flinched, but didn't pull away.

"Gonna have ta get used to bein' touched," he murmured. Zexion immediately let go.

"I'm sorry! I forgot…"

Axel looked at him sadly, "No. Hold me."

Zexion nodded and took the redhead into his arms again, smiling as Axel leaned into him and closed his eyes.

"You smell nice…" Axel whispered.

"Thanks," Zexion chuckled, petting his hair again. They stayed like that for a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: So, here we are again with the next chapter of "Father". The ball really starts rolling now!**

**Kuronue: Indeed.**

**Yoru: Off we go!**

For the next month, Axel was taught etiquette by Zexion while his fingers healed. The other boy had been instructed to teach him how to read and write, but while Axel's skill was limited, Luxord had taught him some of that. Zexion focused mainly on Axel's speech and manners.

"Axel, it's 'I've never had', not 'I ain't never,'" he sighed for what felt like the thousandth time. Axel's head drooped.

"Sorry. I've never had a dog," he murmured. Zexion smiled and gently petted his hair.

"Good. See? You'll get it," he encouraged, not noticing how Axel's face went entirely red at his touch. The redhead nodded, not daring to look up.

"In fact, I bet you could read some more advanced books now! It's getting late, but…I'll go get some from the library!" Zexion chirped, getting up and running off. Axel watched him go, a small smile on his face. Already he missed the smaller boy when he was gone. He wasn't sure when he had fallen so completely in love with his caretaker, but something about Zexion was so sweet and beautiful.

His thoughts were interrupted as a familiar figure sauntered through the door, closing and locking it behind him. Axel was against the wall in an instant.

"L-Luxord…" he whimpered as the blonde man settled on his bed.

"Axel, Axel, Axel. I was all right with you being taken away, but to just flat-out rat me out like that? Shameful." Luxord reached over and stroked Axel's inner thigh. Trapped against the wall as he was, Axel could only turn his face away.

"You know the trouble I had to go through? Blend in with the Imperial Army and look for myself? I go by the name of Dulor now. That's what you'll call me, and I'm just the nicest man you've ever met. Understand?"

"No…get away from me…" Axel tried to push himself back farther.

"Axel, I don't want to have to hurt you again. I have friends in these guards that could just…" He looked up and down Axel's body, "…eat a pretty little thing like you right up. I'm sorry I can't play, but I have a Prince to kidnap and rape."

Axel grabbed his arm as he stood up to leave.

"You cain't do that! Take me!" he begged, moving Luxord's hand back to his thigh. Luxord laughed.

"Why? You were delicious, Axel, but I'm ready to move on. And don't you dare think of telling anyone. If you do, I'll die smugly with no regrets as my friends ruin you. Got it?" he snarled suddenly, grabbing Axel's jaw painfully and squeezing. Axel winced, grabbing his wrist.

"I will tell, ya asshole. I'll tell the first person I see. Ya ain't got nothin' to scare me with. Ya already took everything away from me," he hissed.

"Axel, you will behave," Luxord growled, shoving Axel against the bed and straddling him. Axel shook madly at the feeling of Luxord on top of him, but he shook his head nonetheless.

"I c-can't let you move on to someone else. Ain't right," he whimpered.

"Oh, Axel, is that it? I can still visit you if you like," Luxord purred mockingly, pushing his hand into Axel's pants and feeling around. Axel jerked, eyes wide.

"Gods…get off, leave everyone alone…why can't you just leave us alone?" he cried, pushing at Luxord's shoulders.

"Because I don't have to. Be grateful that if you keep your mouth shut, no one will bother you. Will you cooperate, or will the King have to find some royal artifacts on your person?" Luxord asked, stroking lightly. Axel grabbed Luxord's arms and pulled him down into a desperate kiss, trying to distract him, but Luxord pulled away.

"Don't try to trick me. Remember our talk." He got up and went to the door, unlocking it. Zexion passed on the way in; Luxord ruffled his hair as he left. Axel couldn't help himself – he started to cry. Zexion dropped the stack of books he was carrying and rushed to Axel's side.

"Axel? What's wrong?"

"He's gonna rape the Prince…ain't nothing I can do…" Axel sobbed, burying his face in his knees.

"What? Who?" Zexion asked, taking Axel's shoulders.

"Ain't Dulor! It's Luxord! Zexion, you gotta stop him!" Axel grabbed Zexion's hands, "They'll believe you!"

"But you're the hero! I can't do that, they won't believe me!"

"Then I'll do it! Where's the guy that got me?" Axel asked, getting off the bed. Zexion shrugged.

"I d-don't know…"

Axel ran out the door, looking for Zack. He quickly spotted him and ran to his side.

"The Prince! An Imperial Guard is going to rape him!" he yelled, grabbing Zack's sleeve. The guard cocked his head.

"What?"

"JUST GO!" Axel took off for Sora's room, hearing Zack following. When they got there, however, Riku was unconscious on the floor and there was no sign of Sora.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: We no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!! **

**Kuronue: So. Sora has been kidnapped. What to do, what to do?**

**Yoru: RAPE AXEL! :D**

**Kuronue: What…?**

**Yoru: Give them the warning.**

**Kuronue: Well, okay…this chapter contains rape.**

* * *

As the guards ran out of the barracks to help search for Sora, one stayed put. He smirked, knowing that if the guards were so worked up, the redheaded boy had talked…which meant he got to have him. Getting up, Xigbar silently went to Axel's room and slipped in to wait.

* * *

Axel lay in Sora's bed with Riku and Zexion. Both boys were clutching the redhead's shirt; Riku had cried himself to sleep.

Luxord had come in under the pretense that he was checking on Sora. Riku had been suspicious, but it wasn't until Luxord complimented him on his loyalty to the Prince that he got scared. There was something incredibly malicious about the guard, and when Riku voiced the opinion that Sora was fine and Luxord should leave, the man struck. He'd easily immobilized Riku by using one of the boy's pressure points, and then Riku had blacked out.

When he woke, Sora was gone and everyone was trying to figure out what had happened. Axel sighed softly; Riku blamed himself, and nothing anyone could say would reassure him.

"Do you think Sora is okay?" Zexion whispered.

"Uh…yeah, of course," Axel lied quickly, surprised at the naivety of the question. Zexion's fist tightened on Axel's shirt.

"Why would that man kidnap him again? For money?"

"Sure. I mean, he's the Prince and all." Axel didn't see the point in scaring Zexion further. The boy was greatly distressed.

"Poor Riku," Zexion murmured, reaching over and petting Riku's hair softly. Axel nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, it ain't his fault, but he thinks it is. It ain't like he's a guard or somethin', though." Axel pulled Riku a little closer, causing the boy to make a small noise in his sleep.

"I wish…none of this had ever happened…" Zexion started to cry softly. Axel held him close, wishing he knew a way to comfort his friend.

"Hey…how 'bout I go get some books from my room? Readin' might make ya feel better," he whispered. Zexion nodded, sniffling. Axel smiled down at him and got up, being careful not to wake Riku. He padded down the hallway, trying to remember which of the books in his room was Zexion's favorite. Opening the door, he didn't look around as he hurried to the pile of books…and that was his mistake.

A hand wrapped around his mouth and pulled him close to a muscular body. Axel's eyes widened, and he tried to pull the hand off as his captor dragged him over to the bed.

"Shouldn't 'a talked. Now yer all mine fer the evenin'," a voice whispered in his ear. Axel whimpered, suddenly remembering Luxord's threat.

_I have some friends in the guards that could just eat a pretty thing like you up. If you talk, I'll die smugly with a smile on my lips as my friends ruin you._

Axel's thoughts were interrupted as he was slammed down on the bed, his mouth still covered by the rough hand. A scarred man with an eye patch smirked down at him, holding one of his wrists down as he pinned the boy's legs with his own.

"I'm sure Lux warned ya. Ya just couldn't listen, could ya? All the better fer me, tho'," he purred, leaning down to touch noses with Axel. The boy whimpered again, terror in his eyes. He recognized the soldier as Xigbar; the man had always scared him, and now he knew why. The hand was removed, but before Axel could scream, dry lips claimed his own harshly. The redhead's eyes widened, and he started fighting hard as rough hands ripped his shirt off and started exploring his torso.

"Mmph! MMMPH!" Axel felt tears forming in his eyes as the hands ripped his pants open as well. A warm tongue forced its way between his lips and teeth, exploring his mouth as its owner moaned. Knowing it was his only chance, Axel bit down hard. Xigbar jerked back.

"SOMEBODY HELP…mmph!" Axel was cut off by Xigbar flipping him over and shoving his face into the pillow. As his tormentor pulled his pants away, Axel started crying in earnest. Horrific memories flooded his mind as he felt Xigbar's hard erection press against him.

"Been lookin' forward to this," Xigbar hissed, shoving in without any sort of preparation. Axel screamed into the pillow, still struggling even as Xigbar started thrusting without a thought for the boy's comfort.

"GET OFF OF HIM!" Zexion screamed, lunging at Xigbar and knocking him off of Axel. The redhead collapsed, but only for a moment. He could hear Zexion crying out as Xigbar kicked him hard.

"Stay down and outta this, ya little brat." Xigbar kicked Zexion again, but Axel jumped on him this time with a punch to the face. Xigbar, however, turned out to be much more durable than Axel had hoped. In another instant, Axel was on the floor with his arm twisted up behind him and Xigbar shoving into him again. Axel's voice was too raspy from his earlier screaming to need gagging again.

Fortunately, Xigbar had overestimated his own intimidating presence. Zexion was up and at him again, but this time the soldier was ready. He pulled out of Axel again, but this time he threw Zexion on the bed and swiftly bound him there with Axel's pants. The redhead tried to push himself up with shaky arms, but Xigbar had gagged Zexion and was on him again before his body would obey him.

Zexion screamed into his gag as Xigbar continued to pound into Axel, panting and moaning as the boy's raspy screaming fueled him on. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Xigbar released into Axel's agonized body.

"Yer real good. Wonder if yer friend is as good?" Xigbar chuckled, standing and eying Zexion, "He ain't really my type, but might as well."

Axel's eyes widened; he heard Zexion struggling and screaming as Xigbar approached him.

_I ain't never cared what happens to me, but he ain't doin' this to Zexion!_

He wasn't sure where the strength came from, but Axel stood shakily and grabbed an iron candlestick from the nightstand. Before Xigbar could turn around, Axel slammed it into the soldier's head. Xigbar dropped like a sack of rocks. Axel stumbled to Zexion's side and undid the pants around his hands. Before Zexion could ask if he was all right, Axel slumped to the floor, unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: We no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: So. Poor Axel has been raped again.**

**Kuronue: That's going to happen a lot in this fic. No likey, turn back now.**

**Yoru: And now…yeah! :D**

Xaldin, the cook, was going to the bathroom when he passed by Axel's door. He heard muffled voices, and would have considered it none of his business if he hadn't been able to make out some of it.

"Wake up! Axel…please, wake up! Please!"

Xaldin threw open the door, and his eyes widened at the scene. Zexion was kneeling on the floor, holding a naked Axel's head in his lap. Not far from them lay a man with many scars, who was bleeding from a head wound. He was also naked, and Xaldin's mind clicked in.

"Zexion, what the hell…"

"Please! Find someone! Axel won't wake up, he saved me, he won't wake up…" Zexion was clearly panicking. Xaldin walked over and scooped Axel into his arms.

"I'll take him to the infirmary. You go find someone." Xaldin quickly left the room, hearing Zexion scurry out behind him. Vexen hated to be awakened this late at night, but Xaldin saw no help for it. Axel was in serious condition. Xaldin banged on the infirmary door with his foot.

As he suspected, Vexen's face was stormy when he opened the door. But one look at Axel, and he was gesturing at a bed while going for his tools. Xaldin gently laid Axel down, sympathy all over his face. Vexen diagnosed Axel almost immediately.

"Raped." He started to examine Axel, and Xaldin could only hold the unconscious boy's hand.

Zexion ran through the halls, not sure who Xaldin wanted him to fetch. Inexplicably, the first person he ran into was King Leon. Still panicked, Zexion grabbed Leon's arm.

"Your Highness forgive my brash actions but come with me please!" Zexion pulled the bemused King down the hallway into the infirmary, panting. Vexen had finished examining and medicating Axel by now. Leon stared at the boy.

"First, my son…and now this," he whispered, brushing some of Axel's hair back from his face. Zexion nodded, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"He was being raped, and I tried to save him…but he ended up having to save me…" he whispered, covering his mouth as he hiccupped. Leon put an arm around Zexion's shaking shoulders.

"Isn't it strange how we find the kindest, gentlest people in the worst situations?" The King sighed softly, "Xaldin, where is the rapist now?"

"I locked him in Axel's bedroom. He was still unconscious when I left. Your Highness, it was Xigbar."

"Take him to the dungeons. I'll deal with him tomorrow."

Xaldin bowed and hurried out to grab Xigbar before he woke up. Axel's eyes fluttered open, and he blinked languidly. Vexen's medicine kept the pain at bay. His eyes alighted on Zexion.

"You okay?" he rasped, reaching out a hand to touch Zexion's face. Zexion nodded, trying to stop his tears.

"Y-yes…because of you…"

Axel's hand dropped as his strength left him again.

"Jus' wanted to protect you," he whispered. Zexion hugged him gently, burying his face in Axel's neck.

"Y-you did a g-good job…at that."

Vexen approached them, putting a hand on Zexion's shoulder.

"You'll take care of him again, then?" he asked, pretending to be nonchalant. Zexion nodded, not moving from Axel's side. Vexen nodded curtly; his act was so transparent that under different circumstances Leon would have laughed.

"Sire?"

Leon turned at the sound of Zack's voice. His heart broke in his chest as he saw his son in Zack's arms. Wrapped in a blanket, Sora was clearly naked and had tear stains marking his cheeks. He was sound asleep, making fitful noises in his dreams.

"My son…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: We no own, you no sue.**

Axel was doped up on pain medication for the next few hours. Zexion didn't leave his side, even though Axel didn't really know what was going on. His unfocused eyes managed to settle on Zexion.

"How are you feeling?" Zexion asked quietly, holding the redhead's hand.

"Blurry. Can't feel nothin'," Axel murmured, blinking blearily.

"That's good. It's the medicine Vexen gave you. It keeps you from feeling anything while the other medicine heals you," Zexion explained, squeezing Axel's hand lightly.

"Gotcha," Axel's eyes looked over Zexion, "Yer pretty…"

"That's a lie. It's the medicine talking," Zexion chuckled, petting Axel's hair.

"No, thought so when we met. Ain't a lie," Axel slurred, grabbing the hand and pressing it to his face. Zexion blushed softly, holding his hand.

"You're…you're very pretty yourself," he whispered. Axel shook his head.

"Ain't at all. Not like you."

"No, you're much more beautiful." Zexion couldn't help smiling.

"Nope. You got the pretty eyes and skin and hair," Axel stated, still clutching Zexion's hand.

"You do too, silly!" Zexion laughed, squeezing his hand again.

"No one's ever said that to me," Axel whispered, eyes sliding to half-mast as the medicine really took effect. Zexion smiled and petted him gently, watching as he fell asleep with his nurse's hand still clutched in his. It was in this moment, watching the beautiful redhead sleep peacefully, that Zexion knew he was in love.

* * *

Lexaeus shoved Luxord into a cell, seeing Xigbar in the one next door.

"What'd you do?" he snapped at the scarred ex-soldier. Xigbar opened his mouth to answer, but Luxord had already guessed.

"Now I can really die happy. Good job, Xigbar," he chuckled, leaning against the wall of his cell. Xigbar smirked.

"Me too. DAMN that redhead was good. You really had 'im trained up, Lux," he purred, rubbing his own crotch. Lexaeus' eyes flashed.

"You raped Axel?" he snarled.

"Mmmmmhm." Luxord smirked back at Xigbar. Lexaeus entered Xigbar's cell, grabbing the other man by the throat and slamming him against the wall.

"Enjoyed it, did you?" he hissed. Xigbar's eyes widened at the utter fury on Lexaeus' face. Cid came up behind Lexaeus and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come now, Lexaeus. We're allowed to torture 'em to death," he told him. Lexaeus let go of Xigbar, who crumpled to the floor and coughed violently.

"Good. I get to start with this one, right?" Lexaeus growled, putting his hands on his hips, "Got anything I can shove up his ass?"

Xigbar's eyes widened, and he tried to move away. Lexaeus simply stomped on his back, knocking the wind out of him. Cid handed Lexaeus a metal bar; the bigger man hefted it, smirking.

"No! No, no, I'm sorry!" Xigbar groveled, covering his face. Cid looked away, not doubting that Lexaeus would go through with his threat. Lexaeus jerked Xigbar's pants down and placed the cold metal bar against the felon's entrance.

"Did you really think you would get away with it?" he asked conversationally. Xigbar shook his head frantically, covering his eyes. Cid was busy watching Lexaeus, so neither of them noticed Luxord move a block aside and slip into the opening. He was only gone for a moment before Lexaeus looked up and saw the empty cell.

"Luxord's gone!" he yelled. Cid turned around so fast he hurt himself.

"What?! Wh-when in the hell…?"

"He knew. That's why he wasn't worried," Lexaeus snarled, kicking Xigbar aside. The soldier yanked his pants up, shuddering with relief.

"You really expected him to just sit there?" he mocked, his bravado back up. Lexaeus hit him in the stomach with the bar, causing him to cough up blood.

"Cid, find King Leon. Who knows who he'll go after." Lexaeus exited the cell quickly, Cid locking it behind him. The blonde then hurried off, going straight to the infirmary. He nearly threw himself onto the floor in front of Leon.

"Your Highness! Luxord has escaped!" he panted. Leon grabbed his collar and dragged him up with strength Cid hadn't known he possessed.

"How could this happen?!" Leon snarled in his face.

"We're sorry! He was so sneaky that we didn't hear him! I'll set the guards to the children and Axel, and look for Luxord myself! And I'll kill him right away when I find him!" Cid hoped that this would mollify the enraged King.

"See that you do." Leon shoved Cid away, and the blonde scurried off. Leon looked down at his son. Riku was sitting next to the sleeping Prince, holding a knife.

"Luxord escaped?" he asked the King, who nodded. Sora chose that moment to wake up.

"What?" he cried, eyes wide with terror. Riku pulled him close.

"You're fine," he whispered, showing Sora the knife. Sora nodded, clutching Riku's shirt tightly. Leon sat next to them and put a hand on his son's head.

"We will protect you."

* * *

In the other room, Axel had awoken to the ruckus and was shaking madly. Zexion held him close, whispering soothing things into his ear.

"It's okay."

"Ain't okay," Axel whispered, shaking his head.

"Don't worry! I'll protect you!" Zexion said vehemently, nodding. Axel smiled slightly.

"And I'll return the favor," he murmured. Zexion shook his head.

"You'll sleep," he corrected.

"Ain't sleepin' when he could hurt you."

"He won't," Zexion assured him.

"Might," Axel whispered. Zexion shook his head and hugged him, heart breaking at the terror in Axel's beautiful eyes; they were fixed on the door. As luck would have it, Luxord stepped through and locked it behind him.

"Kiddies, I just need a place to lay low. Hope you don't mind," he chuckled. Axel stood on shaky legs, holding the table for balance.

"Get out," he hissed.

"No. It's because…ohhh, who's this?" Luxord spotted Zexion. The smaller boy stepped in front of Axel, putting his arms out.

"Go!" he said to Axel. The redhead gently pushed him aside.

"You go. I ain't leavin' you with 'im."

"No! You're hurt and I'm not! I said I'd protect you!" Zexion pushed Axel back onto the bed, "I'm not as weak as I look!"

"I know you ain't weak! But I can't stand to see you hurtin'!" Axel pleaded, pushing himself up again.

"I'll be fine! Stay down!" Zexion admonished. Luxord smirked as he watched the exchange.

"You might want to listen to him, Axel."

Axel glared at Luxord, "I ain't listenin' to nobody when it comes to you. Bring it on, ya bastard."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: We no own, you no sue**

Axel pushed Zexion behind him as Luxord approached. Without warning, Luxord punched Axel hard across the face. The boy crashed to the floor.

"You forget who you're dealing with, and in a horrible state," Luxord snarled, cracking his knuckles.

"I ain't scared of you no more!" Axel growled back, but Luxord only grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the wall.

"You should be."

"Let go of me!" Axel gasped, grabbing Luxord's wrists.

"You disgust me. Why can't you just do as you're told?" Luxord sighed.

"_I _disgust _you_? I ain't ever raped a child," Axel hissed.

"But you never do as you're told."

"I used to, but I ain't scared of you anymore! Zexion, run!" Axel shot at his caretaker, who was rooted to the spot.

"No! I'm not going to leave you!" Zexion cried, even as his head screamed at him to run. Luxord dropped Axel to the floor and slowly approached Zexion.

"Brave little boys. What to do when little boys won't behave?" he purred, backing Zexion toward the bed. Axel pushed himself up.

"You stay away from him!" he snarled. Luxord ignored him, running a finger under Zexion's chin and earning a flinch.

"Well, you are quite lovely. It's a pity you look so untouched."

Axel forced himself to his feet and took a step forward. Luxord sighed softly and turned to him, pushing him lightly in the chest to test his balance. Axel stumbled backward a little, but retained his footing.

"Pesky little street rat," Luxord growled, raising his hand and bringing it down hard on Axel's face. The redhead hit the ground again, gasping as he pushed himself up once more. Luxord only struck him again, and this time Axel stayed down in the fetal position. Luxord glanced back at Zexion, who was watching in horror and shock. As if to show off, Luxord's foot slammed into Axel's ribs. The redhead screamed as something inside him cracked. Luxord kicked him again for good measure, enjoying the boy's pain. Axel cried out again, covering his face with his arms and tightening his ineffectual protective ball.

"You see, Axel? If you get up again I'll do much worse, got it?" Luxord turned away from the redhead and pushed Zexion onto the bed, "Oh, little one, this will be so much fun."

Zexion stared up at him, his eyes wide and frightened. Axel pushed himself up again with difficulty, not caring what Luxord did to him.

"You let him go!" he snarled. Luxord stared at him, surprised.

"You stupid little…I guess I'll just have to kill you. It's a shame. I really liked you, Axel." Luxord pulled out a knife.

"No, you didn't. You liked my pain," Axel hissed, no fear in his eyes. Luxord was fast; he knocked Axel to the floor again and straddled his ribs and arms.

"True, true. But you know, you were getting much too old for me to keep around anyway."

"Couldn't've just thrown me out, huh?" Axel snarled weakly, struggling.

"Well, what would be in that for me? I'd be lonely," Luxord mocked, running the knife along Axel's collarbone. The redhead subconsciously shuddered at the feel of the blade.

"Why wasn't I ever good enough for you?" he whispered, thinking he'd never get another chance.

"I'm one for…a variety," Luxord purred, making a small cut in Axel's cheek.

"You're sick. I loved you until that first time," Axel hissed.

"Love doesn't exist, Axel. It's a petty emotion that only breaks hearts." Luxord noticed Axel's eyes slide to Zexion for an instant. He laughed cruelly as he stood, grabbing Zexion and throwing him on top of Axel.

"Oh, my. You two think you're in love, don't you?"

"Ain't said anythin' about it," Axel gasped, wincing as Zexion landed on his ribs.

"I can see perfectly well how you act around each other, and how you try to protect each other. It's pitiful. One of you will get tired of the other and leave!" Luxord scoffed. Axel's eyes softened.

"Is that what happened to you?" he asked quietly, wrapping his arms around Zexion. Luxord looked away angrily.

"It's more than that! My love was a lost cause. All love is a lost cause!" he snapped. Axel stood carefully, pulling Zexion with him.

"Turnin' to rapin' kids ain't exactly the way ta go," he murmured.

"Can't say I'm exactly sane after my past, Axel. I envy your naivety," Luxord muttered, throwing his knife to the ground.

"I miss the way you were." Axel held Zexion close, eying the knife dubiously.

"I'm sorry my personality took a turn for the worse," Luxord grumbled as the guards started banging on the door, "Excuse me."

Axel stared at Luxord as he let the guards take him away. Zexion hugged Axel tightly, and the pain brought him back to reality.

"That was weird," Zexion mumbled. Axel nodded, wincing.

"He ain't…exactly normal," he gritted out. Zexion pulled away, gasping.

"I'm sorry! I forgot!"

"No problem. Ain't hurt, are ya?" Axel asked, gently stroking Zexion's hair.

"Just a little shaken up," Zexion admitted, "Sit down. I'll bandage your ribs."

Axel did as he was asked, wincing.

"Did a number on me," he muttered. Zexion wrapped his ribs silently for a moment.

"I'm sorry…that I couldn't protect you," he murmured.

"Just happy he didn' hurt ya," Axel replied quietly. Zexion hesitated for a moment, and then gently hugged Axel.

"I love you, I think," he whispered.

"I think I love you too," Axel whispered back, holding him close. Zexion smiled and leaned up to kiss him, blushing furiously as he did so. Axel closed his eyes, enjoying the soft pressure.

"Thanks," he murmured as Zexion pulled away. The little blunette went back to setting his ribs with a little smile. Axel touched his lips; never before had he been kissed without pain involved.

"It's the least I can do," Zexion laughed softly, pulling the bandages tight. Axel gasped loudly and bit his knuckles.

"Sorry."

"S'okay," Axel gritted out, panting slightly, "Now what?"

"Now you sleep. I can give you medicine that will put you out for a good long while," Zexion told him, gently stroking his cheek. Axel nodded, laying down.

"You lay with me?" he asked. Zexion nodded, getting a small bottle from the cabinet and lying beside Axel.

"This will really work. Once, I took it when I didn't need it, and it put me out for three days. Vexen thought I was dead," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. Axel smiled, taking the medicine and immediately feeling sleepy. He was asleep in seconds, and Zexion snuggled up beside him.

* * *

Zack threw Luxord into Xigbar's cell and slammed the door. The bruised and battered ex-soldier glared at his new cellmate. Luxord shrugged.

"I gave up. This little game isn't fun anymore," he murmured.

"Why not?" Xigbar asked curiously.

"Love came into the equation and it irritated me."

"Love? Ya mean my redhead loves someone? So what?" Xigbar pressed.

"Nothing. I just hate it when people are under the delusion that they're in love," Luxord muttered, putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

"Isn't that a better reason to hurt them?" Xigbar asked, fingering one of his bruises.

"It's boring watching them fight for each other. And it makes me sick to my stomach."

"You talkin' about the little blunette? Woulda had him earlier if Axel hadn't beaten me down," Xigbar growled to himself.

"I wonder if he's good. Still a virgin, I'm assuming," Luxord mused.

"Gonna be tight either way. Me, I'd settle for Axel again. You trained him up real nice," Xigbar chuckled, looking up dreamily.

Luxord laughed, "Thanks. When did those guards say they were going to be back?"

"They didn't, but I 'magine it'll be pretty quick."

Luxord moved around the cell until he found the correct block.

"Hurry up, then," he said, moving it to the side and revealing a passage. He knew the castle up and down, probably better than the King. Xigbar blinked with surprise, and scurried through. Luxord followed and moved the block back into place as best he could.

"Now go straight ahead. We should come out in the kids' room," he purred. Xigbar smirked.

"We gonna take 'em with us? Be great hostages."

"That's the idea." Luxord pushed him through. After only a few minutes, they slipped through a panel into Zexion and Axel's room. Zexion jolted awake, and his eyes widened.

"Go away!" he cried, pulling Axel close. Luxord smirked.

"I'm afraid not."

Xigbar was examining Axel from across the room.

"Damn, he's out cold. Better have the kid take whatever he gave Axel for easy carrying." He shoved Zexion off the bed and threw Axel over his shoulder, smirking as he patted the redhead's bottom. Luxord pulled out his knife.

"You heard him, darling," he cooed at Zexion, "Take a swig of the little bottle, or I'll hurt your precious Axel."

Zexion didn't hesitate. He was out in an instant, and Luxord scooped him into his arms.

"Let's get out of here."


	10. Chapter 10

**We no own, you no sue.**

Axel woke up slowly, and was immediately aware that his hands and feet were bound tightly with thin leather cords. He started struggling, blinking away the blurriness that came with waking from a drug-induced sleep. He was lying beside a bed – to his horror, he could see Zexion tied to the headboard. The boy was out cold.

"Oh, you're awake," Luxord purred from his place beside Zexion.

"What the hell do ya want with 'im? 'E's not part o' this!" Axel snapped.

"Au contraire, my beauty. He's part of it because he's in love with you. Don't you just adore the way that works?" Luxord chuckled, stroking Zexion's hair back.

"Eh? My Axel's awake?" Xigbar called from another room.

"Awake and kicking." Luxord's hands had slipped under Zexion's shirt, and the boy was making little noises in his sleep. Axel's struggles intensified as he realized what was going to happen.

"Please. Please let 'im go. Lux, please," he begged, not even noticing Xigbar settling behind him.

"Awww, ain't he cute when he's scared?" Xigbar purred, grabbing Axel by the hair to force the boy to face him.

"Even more so when he's frightened for someone." Luxord leaned down and started licking at Zexion's ear. Xigbar turned Axel around and shoved the boy's face into his still-clothed crotch.

"Listen up, pretty. I'mma drop my pants, and yer gonna suck me off. Ya bite, or ya don't do it, and yer little friend's gonna feel it. Ya got me?"

Axel nodded, coughing as Xigbar pulled his face away long enough to undo his pants.

"Nn…Axel, no…" Zexion whispered suddenly. Luxord smirked.

"Oh, this is too rich. He thinks it's Axel. Hadn't realized you two had gone far enough for him to think like that," he laughed, his hands busy under Zexion's shirt. Axel opened his mouth to reply, but found it full of Xigbar's erection. He managed not to bite down, but it was a close call. He began to move his tongue, growling softly as Xigbar moaned.

"God-DAMN, Luxord, ya know how ta train 'em."

"He is good, isn't he? I've always been proud of him."

Zexion's eyes opened slowly, and it took him even less time to realize what was happening.

"AXEL!"

Axel jerked, nearly biting down again. He pulled off of Xigbar.

"Zex! Jus'…jus' be quiet, okay? Be over soon," he said quickly, hoping against hope that Luxord wouldn't take advantage of the situation.

"Over soon? Oh, no, Axel. This is just the beginning." Luxord moved his hands, making Zexion realize they were there. The boy's eyes widened, and he started screaming as the invading hands moved toward his pants.

"Zex—mmph!" Axel was cut off by Xigbar shoving into his mouth again.

"Suck, pretty, or Luxord'll make it hurt worse than it's already gonna."

Zexion's screams intensified before becoming wails, though Axel couldn't see why. When the distressed wailing became moaning, Axel realized what was happening on the bed. He started sucking harder and faster, trying to get Xigbar to cum if only to get Luxord off of Zexion. Xigbar finally released, gasping loudly.

"Oh, hell yeah."

Axel coughed and spat before trying to get to the bed, where Luxord was still coaxing throaty moans from his captive.

"Luxord! Stop!"

"Dear me, Axel, if I stopped now he'd explode," Luxord chuckled, kissing Zexion's neck gently. Xigbar got up and sat on the bed, smirking at Zexion. A final moan erupted, and then there was only soft sobbing. Axel felt like crying himself as he listened to Zexion's distress.

"Please…please stop…" he whispered brokenly.

"For now." Luxord got off the bed, stretching and wiping his hands on the bedspread. Xigbar stood as well, winking at Axel.

"He's pretty when he's all sweaty and red," he chuckled, leaving the room with Luxord. Axel gritted his teeth, waiting for them to be out of earshot before pushing himself to the bedpost and rubbing his bonds against the rough wood.

"I'm gonna get us outta here, 'kay, Zex?" he whispered.

"A-are you all right?" Zexion asked, sniffling.

"Yeah, fine. Fine. More worried 'bout you." Axel could feel the thin cords starting to give.

"I'm not…really…hurt. He just…put his fingers in and made me…" Zexion's voice tapered off.

"I know. Nothin' ta be 'shamed of," Axel whispered, feeling the cord snap. He swiftly untied his feet and checked that the coast was clear before reaching up and untying Zexion. The boy hugged him tightly, trying not to cry. Axel stroked his sweaty hair gently, anger filling him when he saw a small trickle of blood coming from between his little love's legs.

"We gotta go 'fore they come back," he whispered. Zexion nodded, but his legs were still too shaky for him to stand. Axel gently picked him up and ran out the door, but he could already hear Luxord and Xigbar's yells of fury.

"XIGBAR! YOUR KNIFE!"

Axel's eyes widened, and he tried to pick up speed. But he heard the whistle of the blade in the air before blinding pain exploded in his leg. He hit the ground, managing to twist and make sure Zexion landed on top of him.

"Go, Zex." He gently shoved the boy off of him.

"I can't go without you!" Zexion cried, trying to pull Axel up. The redhead pushed him away.

"Go, NOW!"

Zexion ran, stumbling a bit. Axel smiled slightly even as Luxord approached and lifted him into his arms.

"You know he'll be back, as long as we have you."

"He ain't that stupid," Axel snarled, struggling even though he knew it was useless. Luxord shrugged and carried him back into the shack, swiftly binding his arms to the headboard of the bed.

"Xigbar, you are welcome to punish him," he said formally, going into the other room. Xigbar smirked, straddling Axel and yanking the knife out of his leg. The smirk only widened at the resulting shriek of pain.

"I'm gonna enjoy this."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: We no own, you no sue.**

**Thank you for your patience! I've just been way too busy to update any fanfiction in what feels like years, but I'm back and ready for action!**

**This fic still contains yaoi, rape, and other bad things.**

Luxord waited until the screaming stopped before he went back into the house. As much as he loved sex and pain, preferably in the same act, he wasn't so fond of watching it. Arriving in the living room just in time to see Xigbar's back disappear out the back door, Luxord turned his attention to the bedroom.

Blood everywhere. The bed, the floor, even the wall next to the bed. Axel was covered in it, bleeding from various slashes and gashes all over his pale, naked body. His bruised face was towards the wall, eyes at half-mast and clouded; obviously Xigbar had raped him again while cutting him open. His bloody chest rose and fell unevenly and too quickly. Luxord felt something then, something familiar but long suppressed. Turning away, he went to fetch some water and a rag.

Axel didn't move when the rag touched his skin. There was no indication he knew Luxord was there at all. Luxord cleaned the wounds as gently as he could, but he knew that soon Xigbar would be back and ready for another round. The ropes around Axel's wrists had cut into the skin, so Luxord leaned forward to clean the blood there.

"Lux…"

Luxord froze. It had been the barest whisper, but it carried so much agony. Once, it might have stirred Luxord's loins to hear such pain, but something had changed.

"Lux…help me."

The rag dropped to the pillow. Almost mechanically, Luxord untied Axel's hands and wrapped the boy in the already blood-soaked blanket. The boy's eyes slipped closed immediately, and Luxord felt him relax into blessed unconsciousness. Carrying the boy out the front, Luxord swiftly moved down the lane before Xigbar could see him.

His feet took him to his shack in the middle of the poor part of town, past many wary but self-centered eyes too scared to mind anyone else's business. Luxord put Axel in his bed and went to find something to tear for bandages. It didn't matter that all he could find was one of his spare shirts; he was running on autopilot, already shredding the shirt into strips as he walked back to the bedroom. Axel was starting to bleed through the blanket, so Luxord carefully pulled it aside and dropped it on the floor. As he wrapped the boy's wounds, Axel stayed mercifully unconscious – a small blessing, as Luxord could not afford to be gentle. At this rate, Axel would bleed out.

Luxord was finished and cleaning up by the time Axel opened his eyes. They were a bit clearer now, but the agony was still dimming the already-dark green.

"…Lux?" he whispered, blinking blearily. For a moment, Luxord thought he wasn't going to reply; but then his voice came forward of its own accord.

"I'm here."

Axel's eyes slid arduously over to bore into his, searching for something. After a moment, the boy spoke again.

"Why?"

"You asked me to," Luxord replied calmly, his heart suddenly hammering in his chest. Axel nodded slowly, closing his eyes. Long, dark lashes lay on the pale cheeks, reminding Luxord of how beautiful his ex-ward really was.

"Axel…I'm sorry."

The words tumbled out without Luxord's consent, but he meant them. It was a shock to mean them, actually, when Luxord stopped to think about it. He hadn't _felt_ this much in so long that it was a shock to mean_ anything _he said, much less something so intimate and affectionate. The impact on Axel was overwhelming – his eyes shot open wide, fists slowly clenched, body tensed.

"Then…why? Why…did ya do it ta me?"

It was such a childlike, plaintive whimper that Luxord was dragged back to the day after Axel turned fourteen, the day that he'd first shoved the boy against the wall and raped him for all he was worth. Axel had asked the same question then, staring up at Luxord through tear-filled eyes as he curled up to try and stem the blood flowing from his abused entrance.

Luxord sat on the bed next to the boy, knowing he should take him to a healer but wanting to make amends. For a long minute he struggled with words, struggled with emotions.

"I had a daughter, once. Her name was Selphie, and she was my pride and joy. My beautiful pride and joy. I was fifteen when I impregnated the butcher's daughter, just following the needs and whims of a teenage boy. Nine months later, she delivered a baby to my door. I never saw her again, but Selphie…I fell in love immediately. It was hard to care for her, being poorer than dirt, but I managed. I paid a woman to nurse her, and I stole to clothe and feed her as she got older.

"She was fourteen when the boys down the road noticed her. A pretty girl with only one person to miss her. I'm the one who found her. Broken and torn, eyes open and staring at nothing. I'd been away, finding food, and I wasn't there to protect her. No one else cared. I cried for justice, but I was ignored. Twenty-nine years old, the one bright light in my life extinguished. I went…I went mad, Axel.

"Six months later, I lied about my background and got into the army. I used my connections to find one of the boys, and I raped him. Probably would have killed him if one of the others hadn't dragged me off of him. After being imprisoned for three months, they threw me back onto the streets.

"Three years later, I found you. Beautiful, weak, innocent. Thrown out by people who were supposed to care about you. It made me angry, so angry, but not at them. I was angry with myself, and you were so sweet to me even if all I did was feed you. You only got more beautiful as you grew older, and more attached to me. I wanted to hurt you, because…I wanted to make you hate me."

The words hung in the air. Luxord could no longer meet Axel's eyes; the boy was staring at him unblinkingly. For a split second, Luxord saw Selphie's empty gaze out of the corner of his eye, and he blocked it out before it could take over.

He was so buried in his thoughts that he almost didn't feel the cold fingers wrapping around his hand. The grip was weak, with almost no pressure, but the message was clear:

_I don't hate you._

The tears came without warning. Luxord used his free hand to wipe them away, but they wouldn't stop. His head felt like it might explode.

"I can't…forgive ya," Axel gritted out, "But I c'n…understand."

His racking cough was Luxord's shock into reality. As he gently pulled his hand from Axel's, Luxord couldn't help but laugh a little.

"You're so stupid, Axel. Here you are, dying, and all you can think of is me. Hell, all I can think of is me. I just…didn't want to live like this anymore. Shit, Axel, let's get you to the castle." He wrapped Axel in a clean blanket, lifting the boy into his arms and holding tight. He felt Axel's head rest against his shoulder.

"Lux…don' leave me this time," he whispered, closing his eyes again. Luxord felt the boy's body relax again, and he knew he'd waited too long.

"Hope that Vexen man is a miracle worker," he murmured as he hurried out of the shack and towards the castle.


End file.
